candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 5: The Proposal
After Alex and Anthony finished high school, they both got enrolled in Candytown College, the most famous college in Candytown. Alex chose to pursue nursing while Anthony chose to pursue in the pharmaceutical field. Anthony became extremely famous among the girls in his class. These fangirls will follow him everywhere but he always ignored them because he already had his lover: Alex. Although ignoring his fangirls, he still treated them politely. One day when Anthony was having classes, he kept thinking of Alex. He thought about the good and bad times they had went through together. Then he had a crazy thought: Anthony! You must propose to Alex! She was the girl that you had loved so much. If you don't propose, you'll regret it! "Anthony, please state your opinion on this topic." It was not until the lecturer asked Anthony to state his opinion on a newly invented medicine. After the class dismissed, Anthony looked for Alex in the nursing faculty in the college. "Alex, are you free this evening?" "Yes, what's up?" "Nothing. Just meet me at the park at 8.00 p.m. tonight." That afternoon, Anthony went to buy some roses at the florist's. When he arrived home, he locked himself in the bathroom, checking his looks in order to impress Alex on that night. "Big brother, please be quick! I'm going to explode!" Andrew yelled to Anthony outside the bathroom. "Almost done! Just wait for a minute!" Anthony yelled back. After 10 minutes... "I'm done, Andrew! Go and solve your worries before you explode!" Andrew rushed into the bathroom as fast as a rocket. When he had solved his worries, he went to Anthony's room to chat with him. As he entered the room... "Whoa! Big brother, what are you doing?" Andrew saw his brother dressing up himself in front of the mirror, his bed was piled with a heap of clothes. "Today is an important day! I must make sure that I look fresh and nice." "Oh, is it about Alex?" Andrew taunted Anthony. "What? No!" "You don't have to hide from me, I know everything. Hehehe..." Andrew smirked playfully. "It's none of your business! Oh, it's almost 8.00 p.m. I've got to go!" "All the best big brother!" Andrew cheered for his brother while watching him getting into his car. Anthony reached the park at 8.00 p.m. sharp. When he got out of his car, he saw Alex sitting on a bench alone. "Anthony! You're here!" "Am I late?" "No, you're not. Why are you inviting me to the park?" "Umm... Alex, I had something to tell you." Anthony cleared his throat and continued, "I don't know whether I should say this or not but you know Alex, it's been almost 10 years since we've met each other. Some of the girls in my class like me so much, but I did not like them, because in my heart, there's only you." "No matter what, I had to say this out loud: Alex, I love you! I want to be with you! Please marry me!" Anthony had been practicing the proposal words starting from the start of the year. Now he felt relieved that he had used up all of his courage to propose to Alex. "..." It was a moment of silence. Anthony can feel his nervous breathing and heartbeat increasing when he was waiting for Alex's answer. "Anthony, you know I've always loved you deeply. Do you still remember when you protected me from the falling boxes when we were in primary school? You were always so reliable and brave, you're willing to protect me from harm. So, I accept you..." Alex voiced out her feelings to Anthony. "Alex, can you please be with me forever?" Anthony asked while holding Alex in his strong, protective arms. "Of course, it's a lifetime promise between us." Alex can feel Anthony's voice breaking when he asked her this question. "Then, let's go and register our marriage by tomorrow." "Okay." It was almost 10.00 p.m. when Anthony went back home. When he drove his car into his house, Mrs. Lawson asked him, "Anthony, why were you late today?" "Mom, I've got something to tell you." "What is it, dear?" "I've proposed to Alex. I would like to ask for your blessing." "Alex is a sweet and kind girl. I wish you can appreciate her." "Big brother, I heard that you've proposed to Alex?" Andrew asked. "Yeah." "Wow, congrats big brother!" When Alex returned home, Alan was doing his revision on the dining table. "Alan, where's mom?" "She's in the kitchen." Alex headed to the kitchen and saw her mother washing the dishes. "Mom, I have something to tell you." "What is it, Alex?" "Anthony proposed to me. Should I accept him or not?" Alex asked her mother. "You should accept him. Anthony is a kind and gentle boy. It's hard to find such a man nowadays." "Wow, congratulations to you sis! I hope you and Anthony can be together forever." "Thanks Alan." Category:Blog posts